


look at the uncategorised fandoms more often

by Yassle



Category: Alexander and the Terrible Horrible No-Good Very Bad Day - Judith Viorst
Genre: guess I'm shitposting in random fandoms again, hey that rhymes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassle/pseuds/Yassle
Summary: ***Yassle and the terrible horrible no-good very bad fanfiction***





	look at the uncategorised fandoms more often

Did you know that there is a vast quantity of works located in the 'uncategorised fandoms' section of the drop-down box underneath the fandoms tab in the taskbar just below the AO3 logo? Most of the fandoms there where created because someone wrote a fic and came up with there own fandom category to fill the box in and this ends up making a whole bunch of fandoms that only have one work in them. Another thing about the uncategorised tab is that almost all of the categories that the fandoms fit into (i.e the a,b,c,d etc. that the other sections have), are chinese and Korean characters, so the amount of works that I can find and show you, are limited to the english fandoms in the section.

This however does not mean that these fandoms don't contain works that are any less worthy of being noticed, no no no. In fact, the case seems to be the exact opposite, as the some of the stories I found were just so fantastic that I had to create this and share it with you here.

So without further ado, I present to you:

'Nana Popo meet Travis Scott'

This particular fanfic is labelled with numerous fandoms, some of which include the 'Travis Scott - fandom' fandom and the 'Woozworld' fandom (both of which I'm very sure are highly recognisable and well-respected communities within the Ao3 sphere). Moreover, this story also come with a variety of tags, some of my favourites are; 'Travis scott is popo's idol' and 'wrote this on my wii u', both of which are just fantastic.

I would have gone in further depth with this story, but truthfully my apprehension in peeking into the mind of an individual who would be able to right this far outweighs my curiosity into what this story could contain.

A braver soul than mine would be able to find out what horrors may or may not lay within here:

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783803>

well, I am remiss to cut things short after opening your eyes to a whole new world of possibilties, but I feel it's apt to allow you to digest these things properly and provide you with the oppurtunity to find more of these diamonds in the rough at your own leisure. It is most likely that I will increase the catalogue of obscure fandoms and there myriad works in subsequent chapters, but if there's no updates within 2-3 months of posting this, then its best to assume I've given up diving into the uncategorised section of Ao3 in the interest of my mental health.

It is currentely 7:50 PM (GMT +8), on Saturday 2nd May 2020.

**Author's Note:**

> The worlds currently balls-deep in rona virus so the traffic on Ao3 must be going off the charts, but despite that I think that this story will have a hard time getting noticed by anyone, but if your willing to spend some time wasting it, let me know in the comments if you find anything particularly wacky in the uncategorised tab.  
> Thanks and have fun.


End file.
